Between The Flowers
by Robby Swan
Summary: Sob o visco, entre as flores.


Ele seguia pelo salão a passos calmos, seu olhar analisava o ambiente. O salão da recepção do casamento de sua parceira de negócios, Diane Lockhart. Era um evento pequeno, reservado e o advogado não esperava nada diferente vindo de Diane e Kurt.

Foi até a mesa onde estava o casal, Cary e Alicia.

**_"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better..."_**

A advogada usava um belo vestido que ia até os joelhos, a estampa dava a ideia de que tinha derramado tinta vermelha e azul sobre o tecido, fazendo a peça ter tons de vermelho, azul e violeta. A morena usava os cachos chocolate caindo pouco além dos ombros. O vestido fazia um nó atrás do pescoço, deixando parte das costas de Alicia expostas.

William tentou tirar a mente da branca pele da advogada, então se aproximou e sentou a mesa com os demais.

- Will... – cumprimentou Diane alegremente.

- Diane. – respondeu o advogado.

- Hey, Will. – disse Cary.

- Cary.

Alicia e Will trocaram olhares, ele consentiu, a advogada, hesitou, mas respondeu da mesma forma.

**_"...Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better..."_**

A hora da dança chegou, então Diane e Kurt foram para a pista. Cary levantou, disse precisar falar com Kalinda ou algo do gênero, deixando Will e Alicia a sós.

A tensão era palpável. E para a sorte, ou azar, do casal, o celular da advogada.

- Licença. – ela disse, então levantou e caminhou até a varanda do local.

Will fitou o copo de Whisky a sua frente. Não pensou duas vezes, pegou e bebeu.

Olhou em volta e imaginou uma cena diferente. Imaginou como seria se ele não estivesse ali, imaginou como seria se fosse o acompanhante de Alicia, como seria se Peter estivesse ali, como seria se fosse ele casando.

Um garçom passou e ele pediu outro copo de Whisky. Odiando sua, fértil, imaginação.

**_"...And anytime you feel the pain  
Hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders..."_**

Era tão complicado, sem um motivo aparente. Por quê?

Ele olhou na direção da varanda e viu Alicia no celular. Por que não podia ser mais fácil? Amor. Amor sempre era, ao menos um pouco, complicado.

Amor? Sim, o simples, puro e, imperfeitamente, perfeito amor.

O sentimento que o vinha devorando por dentro desde que a advogada chegara à firma.

**_"...For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na na na na na na..."_**

Alicia desligou o celular, fitou as flores da varanda. Então suspirou cansada.

- Tudo bem? – a voz a fez virar.

- Will... Está, tudo bem. – ela disse, hesitante, incerta. Era estranho como isso acontecia entre eles. Davam-se tão bem e, às vezes, meio que do nada, ela ficava sem jeito. Talvez fosse o olhar dele, a forma como se sentia tentada, sua mente na vã busca de ser fiel a Peter. Will era tudo o que precisava, o que queria, mas não podia se permitir tê-lo... Por alguma razão.

**_"...Hey, Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better..."_**

_"... Você ama a minha filha? Porque se ama, está na hora de parar de ser educado..."_.

A frase de Veronica ressoou em sua mente.

Ele consentiu, então estendeu a mão para Alicia, ela o fitou, duvidosa.

- Dança comigo? – ele pediu.

Ela hesitou, mas aceitou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, ele estendeu a outra.

- Seu celular. – ele disse apenas.

A advogada entregou o celular para ele, esse colocou o celular no bolso, logo, voltando a atenção para a morena.

Will a fez chegar mais perto, segurou sua mão, gentilmente, e a outra levou as costas dela.

Logo, os dois seguiam o ritmo da lenta música que tocava no salão.

A varanda era meio escondida, não seriam vistos tão facilmente, não chamariam a atenção.

**_"...So let it out and let it in  
Hey, Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that is just you?  
Hey, Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na na na na na na..."_**

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, por um longo tempo, porém era até confortável. Eles não precisavam de palavras.

Will viu uma planta que chamou sua atenção, seguiu as extensões com o olhar e riu de sua situação.

Alicia o viu olhando para cima, então seguiu o olhar do advogado.

Visco.

Parte da decoração do salão tinha visco e os dois acabaram parando bem embaixo de um ramo.

Os olhares se encontraram, Alicia parecia surpresa, já Will divertido.

Os dois muito conscientes da tradição.

Ele percebeu uma ponta de pânico no olhar dela e seu sorriso esvaiu.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assim. É só uma tradição boba. – disse o advogado.

Por mais tentadores que os lábios dela pudessem parecer, ele não iria adiante se aquilo a deixasse mal de alguma forma.

- Esse não é o problema. – ela disse. – O problema é eu estar querendo isso.

William a fitou.

- Ninguém precisa... – ele começou, levando a mão ao rosto dela, aproximando-se.

-... Saber... – ela concluiu, aproximando-se dele e o beijando.

Não tinham plateia, não tinham público. Foi um simples beijo, intenso, porém perfeito, sob o visco, entre as flores da primavera.

**_"...Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better (better, better, better,better, better, oh!)  
Na, na na na na na, na na na, Hey Jude  
Na, na na na na na, na na na, Hey Jude..."_**


End file.
